Twin Tune
by Aria Iris
Summary: Hideyoshi forces Yuuko to go on a karaoke, even that she can't sing. Twincest, HidexYuu. Random fic written out of boredom.


Random fic written in phone when I was accompanying my mom and her friends to a karaoke without any internet on my phone. Yeah, writing a twincest fic while your mom is singing feels so weird. Sometimes I wonder why I can't have ideas of something other than Hide/Yuu. Sorry for bad choice of words, this was written randomly anyway.

**.x.x.x.**

Karaoke.

Words cannot explain how much does Yuuko hates this place.

Not only she couldn't sing, but loud sounds bugs her, and there are also lots of reasons why does she hate this place. The fact that Hideyoshi was the one invited her doesn't help that either, instead it just makes her more pissed off. She tried to decline, but Hideyoshi says he needs to train for his drama club and she was the only one that can accompany him. They debates on why shouldn't he train at home, but it all ends up with Hideyoshi winning- heck, even Yuuko herself couldn't believe she lost to Hideyoshi on a debate.

There she is now, sitting in the corner of the cramped small room, watching her twin brother sing. No one else is there, only the two of them.

Yuuko hates how well does Hideyoshi sings and how does he gets scores higher than ninety, as she can only sits in the karaoke's room while drinking the drink she have just ordered. She should know it, he's here to show off. Just because it's one thing she's not good at and he's good at…!

What Hideyoshi says after the last song he sang made her really sure.

"Sister, why shouldn't you try?" is the words he says, and it makes Yuuko more annoyed then anything.

"…why should I?" Yuuko replies as she crosses her arms. She won't, and will not, do something that will really embarrass her in public, and singing is one of the thing that will embarrass her.

"There am only me here. No one will laugh at you. I think you should try." Hideyoshi smiles, and it just makes Yuuko more and more annoyed. What does he meant of this, really?

"No. You know the best I can't sing" is Yuuko's reply, before she sips her drink. It was the last sip of the drink, leaving Yuuko with almost nothing to do besides watching her brother sing.

"Training makes perfect, sis. If you try, you might do it well…"

How persistent can her brother be? It really annoys her.

"No means no." That reply makes Hideyoshi sighs. Not so long after that, Yuuko finds that he's choosing another song. Does he give up yet? Yuuko glares at him. She is bored enough to sing, but her pride won't let her, plus she's way too annoyed by Hideyoshi…

But as she snapped out of her thoughts, she finds out Hideyoshi was pointing a microphone at her. The second microphone in the room.

"…then, how about a duet?" Hideyoshi smiles innocently. Yuuko pushes the microphone away in surprise, glaring at him as she says;

"No way."

"You're bored, right? It's better than nothing, I think…Besides we have paid for it…" Hideyoshi grins innocently. At that exact moment, Yuuko realizes that Hideyoshi will try to convince her to sing no matter what. Even if it embarrass her.

She's officially annoyed now.

"Fine, fine. I'll sing" Yuuko snatches the microphone, and began to accompany her brother sing, with the best she could. Still, she believes her voice will break the glasses if it was like in cartoons. Yuuko thinks if it's Hideyoshi's goal to make her feel embarrassed, he have accomplished, and Yuuko will surely beats him up after all of this.

But she realizes the lyrics told about something wrong, and she tries to confirm it during the interlude.

"I—Idiot, isn't this song is about forbidden incest romance?" Yuuko flushes red in embarrassment. This is far more embarrassing than singing in front of the whole school, yet she don't know why haven't she beaten him up already.

"Y..yes, and?" Somehow, Yuuko sees Hideyoshi blushing as he says that, but she believes it was just an illusion. There's no way he could like her more than a sibling. It was really impossible as she's always acting as a bossy sister in front of him…

"You realize we're siblings, and we're singing a song about—"

"Sister, it continues on, let's go!"

"Ah! You haven't answered my question—fine!" Yuuko growls in protest before she continues on singing with the best she could. She still thinks it sounds worse than the voice of two fighting cats.

It doesn't take long before they're finished. It wasn't really a long song anyway. Their score was low thanks to Yuuko, and Yuuko knew it; she wasn't fated to sing. She throws herself back on the karaoke room's sofa and crosses her arm back.

"Now tell me. Why should we sing a song like that?" Yuuko glares at Hideyoshi who's choosing his next song. Hideyoshi turns around to her with a flushing red face. Yuuko is now sure he's blushing and the one before this is not just an illusion. Wait, does this mean… No way.

"Sister…you don't like it?" Hideyoshi looks at her with an expression Yuuko never saw before. Yuuko is not sure if he's teasing her now. It makes Yuuko blush too, but she don't want to think of anything weird yet.

"I…I'm just embarrassed!" Yuuko replies in surprise, which makes Hideyoshi sighs. Yuuko couldn't even look at him in the eyes. She don't even want to think if 'that' is even possible, but she can't think of anything else beside that. It makes her more embarrassed then anything, and felt something is growing in her heart.

An awkward silence between them, only voice of the karaoke machine can be heard.

"I should know it. You won't realize if I don't say it straightly, so…" All of sudden, Hideyoshi slides himself closer to Yuuko, who is far too drown in her thoughts to do anything. He leans down a little, and whispers to her ears while holding her hands.

"I…I don't know how exactly I should tell you so I…I'm sorry I forced you to sing…" is what Hideyoshi whispers as Yuuko feels her body is numb. She knows what will happen next and she don't know why can't she resist.

She don't know why she doesn't hate as his hand slowly moves to her cheeks.

She doesn't know why her heart beats so fast as her lips touched his soft lips.

Hideyoshi pulls his face away from hers due to the need of air, before goes back on kissing her again, now trying to enter his tongue to her mouth. Yuuko snaps out of it at that right moment and pushes him aside with a bright red face.

"I…I…Idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing!" she yells, trying to cover her bright red face. Her heart beats really fast, even faster than she ever. It was her first kiss and she never thought Hideyoshi would be the one who took it…

…strangely, she doesn't mind.

"S…Since you didn't resist, I think you likes it so…" Hideyoshi is now scared of what might come after for him. Will Yuuko beat him up after doing it? Does Yuuko hates it? He keeps on repeating the same questions in his head, regretting what he just did.

Meanwhile Yuuko feels like she shouldn't scold him at all.

"T-that's not that I mean…" Yuuko blushes, as she points on a corner on the room. "T...this karaoke have security cameras…"

All of sudden, Hideyoshi feels like killing himself of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, sister…" he can't even look at her straight anymore. "I….I didn't think of that…"

It surely will ruin Yuuko's reputation and Yuuko hates that more than anything. Hideyoshi knew that, and tries to prepare for the worst.

The silence between them afterwards makes him more nervous. Only several minutes left before they should get out of there…

It was unexpected for him that Yuuko broke the silence.

"…you know what? I feel like it is okay…" Yuuko leaned to him and kisses his cheek. It was a feeling new for her, but she knew it'll be okay.

….and there were another kiss before they decides to get out before getting kicked out.

**.x.x.x.**

*brbdying*

Ah, really random. I got an M-rated idea for a sequel but I'm not sure I could write it. About the song…it's just something I randomly think of, but if you really need a song to imagine that, google 'Kagamine Rin Len Adolescence'


End file.
